Everyone Else Can See It, But you
by Part.TimeLord-Part.Human
Summary: Sam begins to see through her diva front and notices some of her insecurities. His new mission: show her just how amazing she is and how much she really means to him.


It was a cold, rainy day in Lima. On this particular Sunday, it played host to a dark, grey canopy looming over the town. People remained in their homes, basking in its warmth; cars remained in their driveways, untouched. And all that you could hear were the harsh gusts of wind, as if it were almost daring people to come out of their homes. That, and the faint giggles of one Mercedes Jones.

Whilst outside felt like the aftermath of Armageddon, inside the home of Sam Evans was a totally different story. They were currently lying together on his bed, one of his arms holding his head up and the other around her waist, making random shapes with his finger on her lower back. Although they would both moan about how awful outside was, secretly they both loved the rain. It gave Sam the opportunity to hold her in his arms, protect her, and just spend his whole day with just her; no distractions. And it gave Mercedes the chance to feel safe and loved, plus she loved the attention he gave her.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed in content. 'I could do this all day', she admitted. Whilst stroking her cheek, he chuckled 'well, I'm not complaining.'

He looked up, his luscious green eyes gazed deep into her dark, mesmerising brown ones, and smiled at her, 'you're beautiful, you know that.'

He felt her go stiff for a brief second in his arms. 'Hey' he asked. She feigned a smile, but he knew better. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing', she laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. 'Just carrying on telling me _beautiful _I am. Like you always do. All the time.'

He frowned, 'what, you don't believe me or something?'

She sat up straight on his bed and shook her head slightly. 'Look Sam, I don't expect you to understand.'

He sat up after her and retorted, 'oh yeah, and what's that suppose to mean.'

She sighed deeply and faced him. 'It means, _Sam_, I'm not like you. I don't get people drooling over me every time I walk across the hallway. I wasn't lucky enough to look like a damn Abercrombie model. And I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me, because I'm proud of how I look. But excuse me for not feeling so beautiful, every now and again, when so clearly out of two of us, _you're_ the beautiful one.'

Sam watched her turn her head away and stare outside the window, complete shock written all over his body. 'You really think how we look like, determines whether or not we're beautiful?'

'...Yee...' she began, but quickly interrupted.

'Ah ah wait, don't even answer that!' He exclaimed. 'Not sure if I'm going to like what I hear.' He mumbled the last bit to himself mostly.

He looked in deep thought for a moment and then began, 'you know what one of my favourite quotes is from Doctor Who?'

She huffed in annoyance, 'look Sam, I love Doctor Who too, but I'm _really_ not in the mood for one...'

'No, you look. Could you stop being a diva for just one second and listen? Please.' he interjected.

Her eyes widened at his sudden display of dominance and raised one of her eyebrows. She could have torn him to pieces right there and then, but she decided against it. She was in the wrong this time. 'Go on' she mumbled.

'So,' he started again, 'like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted' he teased, Mercedes simply rolled her eyes at this. 'One of my favourite quotes is when Amelia Pond is talking to the future Amelia Pond about Rory and she says how, '_you know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there are other people, when you meet them you think, "Not bad. They're okay." And then you get to know them and... and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful.' _

She sat frozen in her spot. She bit her lip, and her breath hitched. She never expected him to say anything like that.

'And it's so true.' He whispered. 'And, that's how I feel about you. You're gorgeous and beautiful and amazing to me, and not just because of how you look, but because of who you are, what you stand for, and who I am when I'm with you.'

He suddenly noticed her lack of movement, he was about to go hug her but something in the corner of his room caught his eye; he paused for a moment, before smiling like a fool. He took her hand, squeezed it and whispered, 'stay here.'

She watched him get off the bed, walk across the room and pick up something large and rather shiny. As he turned around, she noticed it was his guitar. _What is this boy doing_, she thought to herself.

He looked up at her, they caught each other's eyes, and it was then when he noticed them red and teary. He frowned, but she shook her head and smiled.

'So, I don't know if that quote helped,' he began. 'But just in case it didn't, I want to sing a song to you.' He strummed his guitar, playing the chords of an unfamiliar song and smiled fondly.

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

_So c-come on_  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>

He made his way to the bed, sat right next to Mercedes and crooned softly over the last few verses._  
><em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<em>

_Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful.<em>

Just as he finished playing, he put his guitar to the side and took both of her hands. 'You're not beautiful, you're beyond it, and you truly deserve the best.' He frowned for a moment, 'and if you don't believe that, then clearly I'm not doing something right.'

'So...'he began. 'Whether it takes me 1 week or 10 years, for as long as you'll have me Miss Jones, I'm going to try my best to make sure, that _every_, _single_ day, I prove to you how beautiful you really are, and just how much you really mean to me.'

She felt a rather large lump in her throat; she didn't even try bother stopping the tears that were streaming down her face.

'Sam...' she whispered.

'Hey, hey, shhh...' he said, slowly wiping away her tears with his thumb.

'_God_, I love you. She whispered softly. 'I love you _so_ much.' She paused, as if she was struggling to form words. 'No one has ever said something so amazing to me. You're incredible. Just as I think you couldn't get any more wonderful, you go and pull something like this.' He tilted his head to the side and smiled lovingly at her.

'You know,' she began. 'I used to be so upset at the fact that all the glee members had someone else. And I just felt so alone, y'know. But you know what, it was worth it. Because I got you, a kind, smart, sweet, loving and amazing guy. And I thank God everyday for bringing someone like you into my life.' She continued, 'I must have done something _amazing_, to deserve a guy like you.'

'You came into my life, and turned my whole world upside down.'

She noticed him frown for a second; she squeezed his hand tenderly, before adding, 'in the good sense.'

'So thank you' she said, this time staring into his green eyes. 'Thank you, for being you.' She whispered.

Sam was completely lost for words. There was no denying, that he Sam Evans, was completely and irrevocably in love with Mercedes Jones. He could sit there and tell her just how much she means to him, but he decided against it, he'll show her instead. With his right hand cupping her cheek, he slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow, yet mind-blowing, it felt different to all of the other times they have kissed, there was more passion and love involved, but at the same time, sweet and tender. Tonight, they dealt with one of Mercedes biggest insecurities, but whilst doing so, they may have come to realise, just how much they love each other and would do anything for each other.

Lack of oxygen was sort of beginning to become a problem, so Sam reluctantly broke the kiss. He smirked when he heard Mercedes whimper at the loss of contact. He looked directly at her before speaking,

'I don't know what the future holds for us', he began, 'and it might be early days saying this, but, you're kind of _it _for me. I don't want to _be_ with anyone else. Not now, not ever.' He whispered.

'I love you, Mer. I really do' he smiled.

She smiled at him affectionately, 'you're _it_ for me too' she admitted. 'I love you, white chocolate.' She grinned at him.

He groaned at the nickname, 'you're never going to let that go are you?' He asked.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, before leaning forward, her mouth hovering over his ear and whispered, 'never.'

**A/N: **_Song used, 'what makes you beautiful' – One Direction._

_Please review, and thank you for taking time out to read it :)_


End file.
